Milkshake
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: Tony's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. DiNozzoGibbs


Title: Milkshake

Rated: PG

Summary: Tony's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.

Author's Notes: Just fulfilling a personal plot bunny to see Tony DiNozzo dancing around in his boxers singing 'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard'.

Author's warnings: Not Beta'd.

Milkshake:

Gibbs was tired. Honestly, he was tired most of the time, but tonight he was seriously tired. Lately case after case had been stuff down his and his team's throat and they were all very close to a huge burnout. The usual timid McGee was snapping back with a vengeance, and Kate seemed to be giving him one dirty look after another. Ducky wasn't speaking to him other than a necessary report or two and Abby was happy hiding and calling in her findings, rather than facing him. And Tony, well, Tony had gone down in a fiery crash only a week into the onslaught, though by no means of his own.

Finally he was getting a chance to throw off his days old clothing, properly wash his hair and pull a pillow over his head. He wanted to spend the next twenty four hours sleeping, working on his boat and making sure DiNozzo took his medication. He didn't fancy playing nursemaid to the usually fully capable man, but he had no doubt his lover would slack off the pills that made him drowsy.

He slid his key into the slot and turned carefully, years of training had his ears searching for any sound of Tony. He only faintly heard a low voice coming from somewhere deep into the home.

"DiNozzo?" He called, tugging at his collar.

He had taken two full steps into living room and froze, a hand still near his neck and the other by his side. His mouth fell open slightly.

What the hell? His mind buzzed and he wondered if he was hallucinating from lack of sleep.

Then suddenly Tony DiNozzo's words became clear.

Gibbs watched him in disbelief.

This was certainly new.

"DiNozzo," He said, then realized the headphones the younger man wore. "Tony!" He tried a bit louder, but still received no response.

It was a sight to be marveled at. Never in his wildest dreams, even the really wild ones, did he picture coming home to see his lover literally shaking his booty in crisp white boxers, singing something about a milkshake and bringing boys to the yard.

Tony had just begun the chorus to the song when he turned suddenly and caught the form of Jethro Gibbs. Halfway through his turn he lost his balance and went toppling down to the ground, ripping his headphones off in the process. Gibbs was at his side in a second, asking if he was okay and offering him a hand up.

"Fine, boss," He replied with a lopsided grin.

"Sure, DiNozzo."

Gibbs hauled the fallen man up with a strong grip and sat him on the nearby sofa. "What're you doing? The doctor told you to keep your butt on the bed, not shaking in the air."

Tony flashed him a dazzling grin that warmed Gibbs' heart. "You know me." He shrugged. "Quick healer."

"Which is why your leg just gave out on you."

"Details, details."

Gibbs eyed the man. "Did you take your pills?" A brief hesitation on Tony's part said it all.

He stood and left Tony on the sofa, in search of the prescribed pills in the master bedroom's attached bathroom.

"What flavor?" He asked, returning to Tony with two white pills and a tall glass of water.

Tony accepted the pills and water and raised an eyebrow. "Flavor?"

"Yes," Gibbs prompted. "Your milkshake?"

Tony choked on the water, laughing helplessly at his lover. "It's just a song. It isn't meant to be taken literally."

"You were shaking it literally."

"No more time with Kate for you." He leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on the edge of Gibbs' mouth.

A warm arm slid around Tony's back and he snuggled into it. Already the damned pills were making him sleepy. The young agent shut his eyes and fell into a relaxed state, soothed by his companion's breathing. Gibbs's steady heartbeat lulled him into dreamland, and it was then that he finally decided. "Coffee."

"Hmm?" Gibbs wondered.

"My milkshake was definitely coffee flavored."


End file.
